Once upon a time
by BubblesGirl13
Summary: two kingdoms were fighting each other for 3 years ,but the princess abd princes are gone how well the kingdoms act ? R&R CHAP 8 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy can you tell me a story "said a little girl to her mom

"Sure sweetie which story would you wants me to tell you?" asked the mom

"The one about princess blossom "said the girl

"Ok sweetie now put your covers on" said the mom

The mom opened the book and started to read ………

Once upon time there was a princess named blossom, blossom had two sisters.

They were all the same age, blossom had long silky red hair, and she had pink eyes

Her sister Buttercup had short black hair and emerald green eyes

Her younger sister Bubbles had Golden yellowish kind of hair and royal blue eyes

Buttercup had a deep secret no body knew but her father.

She would go to every fight there kingdom would go through.

She was a great fighter …

Bubbles on the other hand hated fights ,she loved to see birds being free, sadly she wasn't free like the birds she was locked in her own castle ,she loved to draw , she loved to sing ,her voice was pure just like her sister blossom , she loved seeing seeing animals , she always dreamed to love someone then she would marry him, not her dad picking who the prince would be … but that wish wouldn't come true either

Blossom was The oldest, she was a responsible person, she was caring she cared for her kingdom she would do anything for her kingdom and people, blossom had the same wish as bubbles to be free and marry someone she would pick, blossom had an amazing voice hers was so pure so real, when she would sing the birds would sing along, she would always go to their back yard with her younger sister bubbles and look at the birds and sing …

One day blossom had an idea.

She knocked on bubbles door

"Who is it?" asked bubbles

"It's me blossom, can I come in?" asked blossom

"Yeah sure, come on in "said bubbles

Blossom went in and then closed the door behind her

"Listen bubbles do you want to be free for a while?" whispered blossom

"Yeah why?" whispered bubbles

"Because I have a plan that well get we out of here "whispered blossom

"Really? What is it?"Bubbles whispered excitedly

"Ok look we need to take some disguise with us, and I found out a secret way out of the castle "said blossom

"Ok "said bubbles

"We're going at night ok?"Asked blossom

"Yeah perfect "said bubbles

"Well bye "said blossom

"Bye "bubbles shut the door and started to make some clothes for them

The princess clothes we're heavy they couldn't walk well with them

In the battle buttercup was in with her dad …

"I wonder how woman look in the kingdom we're going to" said one of the men

_**Oh god how am I spouse to stay with those MEN I cant believe I may have to marry one like them , I hope not**_ … thought buttercup

Buttercup walked to her dad

"My lord may I have a word with you "said buttercup in a male's voice

"Yes "said king john

They walked to a tent

"Dad I can not stay up with those ….those …those MEN!" cried buttercup

"Why is that my sweet?" asked king john

"Daddy they're pervert "said buttercup

"Ok they maybe are but honey they didn't see they're women for a while they miss them "said king john

"Oh yeah …they say I wonder how woman look in the kingdom we will be visiting "said buttercup

"Oh …well in that case sleep in my tent "said her dad

"Ok "said our princess

Meanwhile in the other kingdom …

"Dad how could you!?" asked the prince of deluna

"Son I told you its business "said the king

"Dad how could you do this to the kingdom!? Do you know that the ones that are coming were fighting us for three years! Dad the people of deluna won't be happy with this!" said the prince

"Son I told you I know what I'm doing end of discussion "said the king firmly

"Dad ..." the prince got cut by his dad

"I don't want to hear it son no more words!" said the king

"Well how about three……..I hate you "said the prince and then he ran off with his sword

"SON WAIT!" shouted the king but the prince was already gone

"Brother may I come in?" asked prince brick

"Yeah off course brother "said his younger brother prince boomer

Brick came in "listen brother I'm leaving the castle do you wanna come along?" asked prince brick

"Why brother?" asked prince boomer

"I and dad had another fight "said brick

"Ok then I guesses, you two never fight only when something is wrong with the kingdom, and you're always right "chuckled the princes

"Ok get dressed and bring your sword along you may need it "said prince brick

"Ok wait for me by the horses and get jack I don't want Sam "said boomer

"Ok you get that brother, meet you out side" and with that prince brick left

"I hope your right this time brother "whispered prince boomer

Back to kingdom swift (a/n lame I know)

"Bubbles are you ready?" asked blossom

"Yes I am" replied bubbles

"Ok then lets go" said blossom \

"Wait what about buttercup?" asked bubbles

"I didn't find her, she might of ran off, but remember when we're out there act normal don't act so royal understood?" asked blossom

"Yes sister "said bubbles

"And don't call me that" said blossom

"Yes Mommy" said bubbles

"Ha-ha really funny "said blossom" now c'mon"

The girls tip toed out of the castle

"Finally we can be free" said bubbles

"But we have to go back" said blossom

"What…but…but... we… "Whined bubbled

"LATER" said blossom

"Oooh ok" said bubbles

In deluna kingdom …..

"Well hurry UP!" said prince brick

"I'm coming … did you bring jack?" asked boomer

"Yeah I did he's there" pointed brick at a horse

Apparently jack was a horse

"Ok then lets go" said boomer

He climbed on jack's back and then the two princes ran off to the woods

Meanwhile inside the castle …

"Dad where is Brick?" asked Prince Butch

"I don't know son" said The King

"What do you mean you don't know dad he's your son, your spouse to know" said butch

"I know we had a fight and then he said that he hated me and he ran off …" said the king

"Dad what did you do to him?" asked butch

"I did nothing, it's just that the king of swift kingdom and his men are coming and…" the king got interrupted by his son

"What do you mean their coming here dad, they were fighting us for three years" said butch

"We are going to put away our differences son! Please understand my position, don't be like your older brother "said the king

"Dad when brick told you that time to put your differences away three years ago why didn't you listen?" asked butch

"I thought that" he got interpreted by his son AGAIN

"You thought what dad; you can make your own designs? Dad most of our fighting plans were by brick we are useless with ought a plan dad! Brick is not in the castle nor is boomer!" butch started to raise his voice

"WHAT!? We can not fight with ought your brothers! "Said the king

"Now you think about that dad? NOW?! Why didn't you think about it before? Did you ever care about mom did you ever care about US? "Asked butch

"I …I..." the king didn't know what to say he was speechless after all

"let me answer that for you, NO you never did YOU are the reason that mom is dead YOU are the reason that MY brothers are gone YOU are going to take all responsibility to YOUR own actions dad … I'm not like a son here dad I'm telling you what to do … brick always cared about the kingdom your mind was all about you, you lied to your self dad thinking your doing the best for us! They can destroy us now dad we are defending less no one can save us! Only if miracle happened and brick was back then we COULD be saved because he thinks things out he thinks before he does anything! You should've known that! And now I'M going to look for my brothers' goodnight dad …or would you prefer highness? "And with that butch left with is horse out of the castle looking for his brothers

Tada

Like it?

Hate it?

Review


	2. Chapter 2

Blossom and bubbles walked in a weird looking forest

Bubbles shivered "blossom I'm scared" said bubbles

"Don't worry bubbles" said princess blossom

They heard funny noises …

"Blossom what was that?"Asked bubbles

"I don't know I really don't know" said blossom

Suddenly two men jumped from the trees and kidnapped the princess and ran away

Meanwhile …

Brick and Boomer were on their horses walking on the woods" um…brother since were out of the castle where are we heading to? "Asked Boomer

"I don't know" said Brick

"Why don't we go to another kingdom or we can always try staying on the woods" said boomer

"Yeah but boomer you don't like the woods " said brick

"Yeah but …we can at least stay here till we know where were heading right?" asked boomer

"Yeah but are you sure " asked brick

"Yeah I'm sure" said boomer "ok then" said brick

The boys kept on walking and walking till they found a old house it was dusty from the outside and their was obviously people inside because the lights were open they saw two men inside ,so they gave each other glances and so made their way to the old house…

"Brother is you sure about this?" asked Boomer Before they knocked on the door

"I don't know …but it's the only way we can feed the horses I mean there's no way the can stay with no water or food for few days now can they?" said brick

"Yeah your right, I would feel guilty if I didn't feed jack" said boomer

The princes knocked on the door

An old man opened the door "hello" he greeted

"Hello sir we were wondering if you would give us some food for our horses they didn't eat for a while and their hungry and so are we" said Brick

"Oh sure just turn around " the old man smirked

The boys looked at each other and turned around and they were hit from the front by something hard …

They collapsed because the hit was to strong they fell on the ground and their horses were taken away from them, the horses cried and cried but no answer none of the princes woke up ….

R&R

Next chappie Coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Once upon a time chapter 3

Enjoy

The prince woke up and saw that he was in an old dusty dirty room he was tied back to back with someone …

Brick felt long silky hair behind him, and he didn't have his sword with him

He turned to his left and saw his younger brother he still had his eyes closed he saw a girl with blonde hair ,she was pretty but she was also still asleep ,she had two pigtails up to her shoulders she was wearing a (of course ) royal blue dress it looked so royal like it was for princess he thought ,he wanted to see who was behind but he couldn't look ,but he could feel he/she had long hair and a silky one.

Suddenly he heard the door open so he closed his eyes.

"GOD! Why does the princes and princess sleep too much?" asked a young voice

It's a boy thought the prince

"Well they are royal aren't they" he heard another male's voice

I know that voice …where did I hear it? Thought the prince

While the prince was thinking the boy heard some noises out side

"Grandfather what was that?"

"Don't worry tom, Its Ben with the other princess "said the male's voice

Other princess? So that means there's a female behind me and she a princess and the other blonde be a princess to …I wonder who's the third thought the teenage prince

"Well right now let's move the weapons from the princes the red headed one is clever" said the old man's voice

It's that old man! Imposter! Thought the prince

"ok jeremy here is the princess she was a hard catch but I took care of her ,so pay up old man " said another male voice

"mmmmmp mp mmm mmmp"

"what is that cutie ?" asked Jeremy

"heh cutie that thing you called cutie is like a man " said Ben

"oh come on what could that peace of shit do ?"asked Jeremy mocking Ben

"she can dafinatly fight with swords "said Ben

"HA ,I'd like to see that " said Jeremy

"Grandpa lets talk in the other room " said Tom

And so they went out of the room

Ok that was ….Prince was going to say something until something broke him out of his thoughts WAHM !

What was that ? thought the prince

"that should take care of that little bitch"said Ben

The prince opened his eyes to see his biggest Shock …


	4. Chapter 4

The prince stood there still staring with his eyes wide open, he couldn't believe what he was staring at ,he thought that this was a dream but it wasn't

The man or who he thought was a man, that some men couldn't beat, was a woman, a princess that once defeated his best friend

He tried waking up his brother but no responds so he stood there stairing until he heard soft moans so he turned left it wasn't the princess ,so it must be the one behind me he thought

"Where am i?" asked the princess herself

"wait what am I doing here ?"she said

"oh truthfully I dont know …but what I know is that were stuck here "said the prince

"um..thanks but where are you ?"she asked

"I'm right behind you ,I think we're kidnapped ,were tied back to back " he said

"Ooh …where's my sister?"asked the princess

"turn to your right " he said

She gasped "what happened !" she said demandingly

"you cant order me " said the prince

"well I'm a PRINCESS"she said

"and guess what I'm a prince to " he said

"your lying "she said not believing him

"don't believe me then its not like I care " he said not caring

"FINE "she said

"FINE" he repied

They were silent for few minutes …

"ugh this is agony " groaned the prince

"well at least you don't get locked up in a castle "she said

"at least you don't have to kill people " he replied

They heard a small sweet voice "huh wha …"

"bubbles finally you woke up " said blossom

"oh hi where are we ?" asked bubbles

"were stuck in here some old guy and two boys kidnapped you two I think…. and that girl over there ,shes a princess like you two and we got hit by something and I woke up here ,need I say more?" said brick

"wow ,I think you mean and I got hit " said blossom

"no I mean WE my brother right there behind your friend or sister "

"SISTER" said the girls

Then blossom turned to see who he was talking about then she saw a boy with blonde hair he had bangs that covered his eyes since his head was down he was wearing prince kind of clothing ,he seemed nice

"well hes asleep " blossom said

"you think I don't know that" said brick

"whatever " muttered the princess

Bubbles turned to where blossom was and saw the boy they were talking to

He has red hair that was neatly done and he was also wearing prince clothing ,he had red eyes and he looked attractive if other girls would see him …

"wow are you a prince or something" asked bubbles while looking at brick up and down

He turned to bubbles and looked at her with confused eyes

"is it that obvious ?"he asked

"yeah I mean the stuff that your wearing makes you look like a prince and fighter " she said

"is that a good thing ?"he asked

"yes it is " she replied

"so you are a prince " said blossom

"did you believe me…no" he said

They heard foot steps ,"ladies close your eyes pretend your all asleep ok" said brick

"ok"said the girls

"oh god ! those princes and princess are to lazy ! Ugh !" said tom

After few minutes of tom and Jeremy Talking Boomer Woke up

"you,….you ! get me out of here RIGHT NOW AND THAT'S AN ORDER !" shouted boomer

"oh did the little blondey wake up now ?"said Jeremy Mockingly

"SHUT UP ,YOU LAZY COW " shouted boomer

Jeremy slapped boomer across the cheek and brick shot his eyes open and started to shout

"HEY ! NO ONE SLAPS MY BROTHER YOU IDIOT CRAP !" shouted Brick

"what are you gonna do about it " said tom

What they didn't notice that Buttercup Was Waking up she opened her eyes and saw the Fighting

The idiots forgot that she was Untied

So she slowly Took a large peace of wood and hit tom from behind then she kicked Jeremy and he fell

"HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW?! "said Buttercup

"nice" said Boomer &Brick

Buttercup gasped


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5 ! enjoy my readers :D**

* * *

_**Shit **_thought buttercup

"hello princess " said brick smirking

"wait what princess ? I thought that was ..guy " said boomer

"why would you think shes a guy ? " said bubbles

"well she was-.."

"SHUT IT ! " shouted buttercup

"ok , ok calm down , now just untie us " said brick

"im not untying you or your goldy locks brother !"snapped buttercup

"HEY ! " said boomer

"LOOK, we need to get out of here , and your sisters or friends or whatever – "

"SISTERS!" shouted the girls

"Yeah sisters ,as I was saying if we don't get out if here it all your fault because we might die ,and if my brother dies my dad will haunt you DOWN! "said brick sharply

"oh and what about you ? wont he haunt me down because your dead and its my fault ?"said buttercup

Brick looked annoyed and boomer saw that so he decided to help him out

"look that's none of your concern ok ? if you want your sisters to be alive your gonna have to untie us because you cant untie her if you wont untie me ,if you did I'll be untied so make up your mind " said boomer

"fine ! " said buttercup

_**Why didn't he answer buttercup ? why did he look so annoyed ?**_ thought bubbles

"bubbles come on ! " shouted buttercup

"huh- oh sorry " bubbles got up and walked out of the room with her sisters

"look brick its ok ? she just said that to annoy you ,nothing more , now lets get moving to action " said boomer

Brick looked up at him and smiled

"come on lets go " said brick

The boys walked out if the house looking for their horses

"where did he go ? " said boomer

"I don't know " said brick

"um..where did the princess go ? " said boomer

"who cares ? " said brick

Meanwhile

"holly crap ! what now ?!?" said butch frustrated

"um sir can we have some money were very poor and we need some food and-" said a old lady

"FINE ! HAVE YOUR STINKING MONEY AND LEAVE THE FUCK OUT OF HERE ! " butch shouted

Butch threw a bag full of money and the woman's eye was wide she never thought that a boy like him would have that much

"now sayonara ! " said butch

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ?" shouted the old woman

"that means goodbye in Japanese !" said butch

And with that he left

"oh my ! Such bad matters, although hes very handsome, hehe I wonder if hes the prince of Deluna ...no way "said the old woman and walked away

Back to the girls

"YOU WHAT ?!" shouted the girls

"well , I always go with dad and fight with the other men and-"

"YOU CAN G OOUT OF THE KINGDOM AND WE CANT !THATS NOT FAIR !" shouted the girls again

" I only go out side to help dad !" said buttercup

"ok , fine but who are those two you seemed to know them ?"said bubbles

"well yeah their princes of deluna the kingdom were fighting against "said buttercup" and god! The red head is so strong ugh I cant beat him much ! " said buttercup

"so they really are princes " said blossom shocked

"didn't he tell he was a prince " said bubbles " but their kinda …handsome .." blushed bubbles and giggled

"Uh no ! "

Meanwhile …

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO LOOK FOR THEM !?" said brick

"BECAUSE – Jacky come here boy ! " said boomer

The horse went running back to boomer his owner

"where were you jack I was looking all over for you , you wouldn't think I would leave you in such a place now would you ? " said boomer

And then came brick's horse

"ok since we found our horses lets move ! " said brick

"NOT UNTIL WE BRING THE PRINCESSES " said boomer

"FIND THEM YOUR SELF ! "said brick

"FINE!" said boomer

"FINE! Bye ! " and then brick left

" ugh ! JERK! " and after 5 seconds boomer climbed on to his horse and started to look for the princesses

Five minutes of brick walking in the woods

"Who am I kidding I cant leave him alone ! " and then brick turned his horse and went full speed back to the old house for his brother

* * *

**Review**

**And thx for reading bye see you in another chappie!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 already AWESOME! D

"Ugh old ladies are so annoying who knew and I thought they would be all sweet and nice HA! Their Faggots! " said butch " *give me some money* heh couldn't she find anyone else but ME to ANNOY ?!"

"Hello there young man " said a old man

"Listen here old man I aint giving you money , like it or not I don't care so live with it " said butch

" I wasn't gonna ask you that " said the man " I was gonna ask you where are you heading ?"

"well number one none of your business because I don't even know YOU and you expect ME to tell YOU ?!" said butch

"um…yeah " said the old man

"I don't even know you " said butch

"you well soon enough " he smirked

"EW! Stop smirking your face turns all to one ugly huge wrinkle "said butch

The old man glared at butch

"what im being honest ,and they tell me you should always say the truth no matter what HA! Look what happened to your face " said butch

"bad manners ! what is such a boy like you have such bad manners ? " said the old man

"let me think I was BORN that way ? and I'm gonna try and keep it like that " said butch

"Well …-"

Meanwhile ….

"FINALLY! I've found you ! " said boomer

"Oh Hi again " Smiled bubbles

"Hey " replied boomer

"What do you want you scum bag ?" said buttercup glaring

"BUTTERCUP ! " shouted the girls

"what ?! he is the ENEMY !" buttercup pointed out

"WELL if I was I wouldn't of come here and look for you to get out now would I ? " said boomer

"Awwh , you came here to save us that's so SWEET " bubbles smile got wider

"Hehe …well not really saving but I couldn't let three princess well 2 princess like you two off like that and you don't fight " said boomer

"OI !im princess ! " said buttercup

"you fight ! " said boomer

"oh…yeah BUT I can help them MYSLEF!" said buttercup

"Well you're a practically a WOMAN!" said boomer

"Yeah and men and are perverts! "Said buttercup

"im not a pervert ! I don't even say *oh my isn't she stunning and hot I should get in her pants * like OTHER MEN ! " said boomer(a/n and I mean it NOT LIKE OTHER MEN DO !!! well teenagers _)

"whatever " said buttercup

"OK! can you guys stop that already ? and why would you wanna help us were against your kingdom and we well our men and apparently my sister fights your guards and killed most of the men in your kingdom and you want to help us , it doesn't make since " said blossom

"well yeah its our parents who are fighting and well its their problems and I guess well they put our lives in danger and others so clearly our parents fault, your kingdom was just protecting it and so did we , and I'm not that kind of man that would leave girls in a young like you tree just because you're the kingdom against us that's just LOW" said boomer

" that's the sweetest thing I've ever …heard right blossy ? " said bubbles

"yeah ,you're a really nice guy " smiled blossom

"Oh uh not really hehe " said boomer blushing

" yeah you are if there was some other person he wouldn't do what you did ! " said bubbles

"you really think that ? " asked boomer

"OF COURSE " said bubbles smiling and blushing (a/n hehehe )

"BOOMER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"they heard a voice

They all turned around and buttercup blushed like mad ! the person who shouted boomer's name was –

To be continued

MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ended it where the good part was: P XDXDXD

Anyway REVIEW: D

I hope my teacher reviews: D "brickboy"

What do you think? :D tell me kk ?

Cyaz

Ilyz = I love you -.- that's for brickboy he doesn't get those much XD and no I don't love you Teach I like you as a teacher -.- I mean the others !!! In an author way:P


	7. Chapter 7

**Muwhahahahaha**

**Sorry practicing my new evil laugh !**

**Ok back to the story …**

**All thanks to the awesome dudes and Gals for reviewing**

**I need a break for playing PS3 "Call of Duty seriously -.-**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?!" said boomer glaring

"I came looking all over for your sorry ass and your big brother that's apparently dumber than you" said butch

"I'm not dumb ! " protested boomer

"LOOK A DRAGON ! " said butch

"WHERE?!" boomer& bubbles started to searching in the sky for any sign of a dragon

"wow , you two make a perfect couple both dumb " said butch

Buttercup laughed

"Hey, you look familiar " said butch

Buttercup gulped "um. I do ?" said buttercup

"yeah that's –" boomer got a hard hit on his head by buttercup (a/n atleast that's what I do to my brother when hes about to say that I broke my mom's window )

"HEY! what was that for ?!

"your so young and naïve " said buttercup

"what ? "

Butch laughed

"AH HELLO !?we need some help here" said blossom

"Oh right " said butch

"climb up " said boomer

Apparently none of the two girls knew how so that made butch even laugh more boomer glared at him

"here let me help you " he helped bubbles up so she was now behind him

"um…what about me ? " said blossom annoyed

"your gonna need your own hero " said butch

Blossom gasped

"your not honestly gonna leave me here are you ?!"said blossom

"um actually I will " said butch

"I'll wait till someone gets you " said boomer

Blossom gasped again

"you …. UGH! This is unfair ! im the eldest ! so im spouse to be first ! " said blossom

"not that care much …" said buttercup

"wait your leaving me ?!" said blossom "for real ?!"

"YUP !" said the four

"Wait!!!" but they already left(a/n revenge she needs revenge and so do I! on my brother !

* * *

**PS3 Break gonna play call of duty "world at war "**

**Kill more solders or snipe em ….nah snipe!**

**Last time I got 32 kills :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

"Great, I'm all alone in a forest with no one by my side! How can I get out of this mess!? And how dare they leave me like that?! "Said blossom

"Oi! Princess ! " shouted brick

Blossom turned her head and smiled and ran over to brick

"Finally ,you showed up , come on lets get out of here ! " said blossom

"wait what ? ugh this isn't the time , listen have you seen my brother ? " said brick

"yeah he left with who seemed someone who knew and my sisters went with them and they said I should wait till someone picks me up " said blossom "aren't you here to help me ? "

"well I was looking for my brother and I never knew they left you behind , come on climb up " said brick

He got off his horse

"Why are you OFF the horse? "Said blossom

"Does u know how to get up on the horse? "Said brick

"Well uh …no "replied blossom

"Exactly so I got off it to help you out "said brick

"Thanks "said blossom

"Anytime"

Blossom got her hands on the horse and put her right foot on the Metal thingy (a/n forgot what's it called, and the metal thingy is where they put there foot to climb up on the horses)

Brick put his hands on her waist and helped her up

Now blossom was on the horse and brick climbed on to, he was in front of her, blossom wrapped her hands around his stomach, and blushed it's the first man she ever did that to …

"You ready? "asked brick

"yeah ,come on lets jet " said blossom

* * *

… **do next chappie – yawn- soon**

**CYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**And im back oh yeah uh-huh im here not in auzzy **

**and btw auzzy is australiaaaa (:**


End file.
